Dawn of the Legends
Well, im writing another book, and this is pretty much how Legends came to be... these are the books that will be in this series... 1: The Untold Prophecy 2: Past Seeings 3: Into The Unknown 4: Hidden Within 5: Constellations Ahead 6: Caged For Now Description: With only a grusome memory of her family, and no wings to lift her up, StarCast beleives there is no purpose in life left for her. Her ancestors of the Eclipse family have always been on a rather darker path with breaking the code and causing destruction, and the code has always said to never blend with other elements, but StarCast is about to change that all. Find out how she changes everying in the Wolf clans forever, in this exciting adventure! Sneak peakz Here are some sneak peaks of what will happen later on in the series, dont read if ya dont like spoilers! StarCast peaked her head over the fire hot rocks. "Go on, get the fire ring!" Jake whispered and pushed star over the rocks where she was visable to the fire wolves. The fire wolves stood up quickly and the fire wolf knights started walking tword her. "Use the water powers I taught you!l Jake yelled. StarCast quickly remembered her training and made a water ball appear floating in front of her. It grew into a wave and the fire wolf knights took a step back. Getting the element rings themes: 1: Water (the bell crystal song thing) 2: Wind https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKEnRaqTvU8 3: Mist https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FneMiTfngFw 4: Fire https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBUZxy3qV6A 5: Shadow https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rpZtaH2LADM Spoiler from the last book: Caged for now- StarCast eyes widende with fear. She had realized who it was. "Afraid I would say?" The bloody, black she-wolf said. "Now, you should just call me slither from now on. The name suits me now, does it not?" Blood had started to drip from the she-wolfs eyes as she stepped closer exending her shadowy claws. "There...theres no way, your..." StarCast gasped and took a step back. The she-wolf sprang stretching out her sharp claws,a crooked smile on her face. StarCast flung her huge pure white blue tipped wings up and took flight, letting Slither hit the ground snarling with fustration. Hope you have fun reading along as I write this...~Legendstar =P Wind rushed by quickly as a black and blue wolf ran at top speed, carrying a small blue, black, and white pup in his jaws. The full grown shadow wolf could barely stay at his top speed with the little pup, eventually having to slow down to a trot. "Da, where are we going?" the pup asked. "To a flower." The full grown wolf responded "I love flowers! But what about ma...and the others?" The pup questioned. "Your mother is with your sisters and brother...they're just playing." The wolf said back. "But I wanna play too!" Complained the pup. "Well you get to see the prettiest flower ever." Said the wolf. "Okay, but next time lets bring ma and the others!" Said the pup excitedly. "Ok little one." The wolf said in an unusual tone. They soon came to rocks towering high above, the shadow wolf having to use his claws to keep his grip. When they were finally at the top, they were at a high up flower field with many flowers that seemed to go on forever. In the middle, was one flower that stood out and was astonishing. The full grown wolf placed the pup on the flower, and took a deep breath. "Stay here my little StarCast...ill be back soon." The wolf said walking back down the rocks. "Where are you going?" The pup hollared back at the wolf. "To....get your sisters and brother..." The wolf yelled back and finally disappeared down the cliff. The pup sat for what seemed like hours until she spotted a book with a mark on it. She hopped down into the soft glowing flowers and trotted to it. On the cover was what looke like a star with wings and swirls. The pup tilted her head, to reveal her unusually pointed down ear that has always stayed like that, she used her strength to open then book that was as big as her, but had then herd a fretfull horrifying yelp from many miles away. Her eyes then widened with fear. Chapter one - Flight lessons "Hurry up Star dont you wanna see me fly for the first time??" Fiona yelled. Fiona was an angel wolf with wings, as all angel wolves had, and her pelt was glowing white. She always hated having to wait and is very playfull at times, & she is StarCast's best friend, and might be the only one that will ever be. "Hold on Fiona ive gotta fix this one last flower...." StarCast yelled back. StarCast was a mix of Shadow wolf and Angel wolf, but diddnt have wings. She was the only one out of all wolf clans that was like this, because her parents had broken the Element code. Her pelt was blue, black, and white and her left ear was bent down always and could not be fixed. She is often made fun of. "Come on already!!" Fiona hollard. "Ok ok im coming!" StarCast stepped out from her den with a flower on her ear and some in her tail. "Why do you Always choose flowers??" Fiona asked "I just love flowers, and they're beautiful in every way!" StarCast replied "Well you should change it up a bit, maybe use leaves or gems?" Fiona commented as they set off to the cliffs where Angel wolves were taught to fly. "Nah, id rather stick to flowers." StarCast responded. "If you say so." Fiona said. As they reached the cliffs, four Angel wolves approached them. One light grey, one silver, one black and white, and one brown. "Well here comes the wingless flower girl!" The light grey wolf taunted "Cant you and your friends go mess with someone else Shard?" Fiona groaned. "Well, I guess we can....when pigs start flying!" Shard smirked. "Like your old comments will even hurt me!" StarCast snarled. "Oh yeah im pretty sure they will." Shard snapped back. The silver (Storm) and brown (Dust) wolves chuckled, but the black and white one (Demon) diddnt make a sound. With a flick of his tail, they walked off following Shard who muttered one last insult..."Angel wolf wanna-be." Fiona snapped at them while they were walking away, "Its not her fault she is like this!" "Hmph, can we just ignore them from now on?" StarCast mumbled "Dont have to ask me twice!" Fiona responded. The two friends made it to the edge of the cliffs and looked down. "Far down isnt it?" The black and white wolf from the gang of bully wolf said, startleing the two she-wolves. "What do you want Demon?" Fiona growled. "Whoa Im not here to insult you repeatedly...Im not into that kind of stuff really. Plus, im suppose to be your flight instructor Fiona." Demon said calmly. Fiona looked surprized "Your my flight instructor??" Fiona questioned. "Well im one of the best flyers around arent I?" Demon answered. "Yeah..." Fiona said quietly. "Well lets get started then!" Demon said. As they started their lessons StarCast sat and watched. She listend to what Demon said about they key things to flying closely..."You must feel every feather and feel the wind rush against you as you glide, dont pay attention to your surroundings" he would say. Fiona was catching on fast, and was able to glide on only the fourth try. "Thats all for today, you did great!" Demon finally said. "Ok, see ya tomorrow!" Fiona called back as she started away. "Its best we go to our dens now, ill see you tomorrow same time your den ok Star?" "Ok" StarCast answered. When she got to her den Feather had entered the main part of the den from a smaller space. Feather was the Cheiftain of the Angel wolf clan, so she has the biggest wings, den, and prey. She had took StarCast in knowing she was part shadow wolf, and that she had Eclipse family blood in her. The Eclipse family were mostly shadow wolves, breaking the code often and following dark paths. In fear of StarCast evil, Feather, Stars aunt, took her in to keep her on the right path. Like Fiona, her pelt was a complete glowing white. "So how was it at the Cliffs? Feather questioned. "Fine." StarCast answered. "Well im glad." Feather said happily. "You should eat your dinner now sweetie." "Im not that hungry..." StarCast told Feather. "You have to eat if you wanna be a strong alpha one day." Feather told StarCast. "Well im just going to eat it in my den." StarCast responded. "Ok, make sure to groom your fur too!" Feather reminded StarCast. "I will." StarCast said lazily. StarCast picked up a peice of bear and walked off to one of the smaller caves in the den. She layed down and looked at her book with the strange mark on the front of it. I wonder if any of those spells would actually work StarCast thought. But ill probably never find out. She sighed and ate the bear meat, groomed her fur, and finally fell asleep beside the book. Chapter two - Understanding StarCast paniced as she was pushed off the cliff and fell. It was all over, but before she hit the ground she herd a voice "Star, wake up." Feather had whispered. StarCast's eyes shot open and she breathed quickly, trying to catch her breath. "Nightmare?" Feather asked "Yeah...how did you know?" StarCast questioned. "You were screaming in your sleep hun." Feather chuckled. "Oh, its just that it seemed so real..." StarCast said shakily. Feather put her wing over StarCast to comfort her. "Dreams can be like that, they are just unpredictable." Feather told StarCast. "So what all happend in your little dream?" "I was at the cliffs...and then Shard pushed me...and..." StarCast gulped shaking. "Its ok, that will never ever happen." Feather assured StarCast. "I dont wanna go to the cliffs with Fiona today..." StarCast said. "Ok, ill tell her mother before Fiona wakes up. Feather answered. She walked out of StarCast's den and disappeared around the corner. StarCast looked at her book and opened it to a page with unusual marks she couldnt read. "These arent anything like the Wolf clans paw writing..." StarCast said curiously. She looked closer, suddenly the words shifted to where she could read them. She gasped, and read fast. The book said, *Unknown symbols and Master/Legnd magics.* Then the words shift back to the unreadable shapes. "Unknown symbols? Master/legend magic?? What in the name of Lupus are those!?" StarCast started questioning to herself. She sighed, maybe the words would shift back later. She got up and went into the main den, looking outside. It had started to drizzle. Feather walked up beside star and put her wing over her. "I diddnt notice you come home" StarCast said surprized. "I assumed you wouldve been asleep, so I came in quietly." Feather said. The rain tarted to pick up until it sounded like there was a herd of unicorns galloping outside. "Well, Fionas lessons wouldve been canceled anyway." "She must be disappointed, I know how much she wants to fly." StarCast stated. "Mhm" Feather responded. "I herd Demon was training her, he is one of the most talented flyers...shes lucky!" "Well how is he not in the Wind Strikers?" StarCast asked. Wind Strikers was the most talented group of flyers out of every wolf in the Angel clan. It was an exclusive group and difficult to get into, if there was ever an opening the chances would be narrow for you to get in. "One of them has to retire for Demon to atleast get a chance to get in, but if there was an opening id tell then to suggest him." Feather answered "Well he would so deserve it, I saw how he can fly, its astonishing!" StarCast commented. "Mhm, one of the Wind Strikers taught him though,before they got into the group." Feather said "I can tell!" StarCast replied. StarCast sighed and looked back out at the rain that seemed to be getting worse. "Anything wrong?" Feather questioned. "No..." StarCast lied. "Well, I need to go check around the den sites in case anyone got stuck in the rain. You be carefull alone here Star." Feather told StarCast "Ok...I will." StarCast said back. Feather nodded and smiled. Then she used her wings as an umbrella and entered the rain. StarCast sat and thought. She was the only one without wings...the only one part shadow wolf...she was so diffrent...so out of place. She wished she would have gone to the Shadow clan instead, because there she wouldnt be so diffrent. She wondered why she hadnt gone to the Shadow clan instead. Many more questions filled her head...about why she was in the Angel clan and about the code...she just sat wondering and wondering as more questions came to mind...about her future, Fiona, Demon, and those few words in the book... Unknown symbols and Master/Legend magic. Feather had soon returned home and it was raining harder then ever. "Aunt Feather...why diddnt I go to the Shadow clan instead...I mean...im almost nothing like an angel wolf." StarCast questioned. Feather looked at her worried after hearing the question. "Well..." Feather started." I dont think you should know about that just yet...when your older though..." "Why?" StarCast asked "You would...only understand when your fully grown." Feather answered. "But I can understand now! Im a juvenile now! Im not some pup!" StarCast shot at Feather. "Your juvenile, not full grown." Feather told StarCast. StarCast narrowed her eyes. "Are you just trying to hide something from me? How many secrets do you keep from me??" StarCast challenged. Feather sat and hesitated. "How Many?" "A few...but Star...its for your own good." Feather finally answered. "How is it good for me?!" StarCast snarled "You just wouldnt understand yet." Feather said. StarCast growled and stalked off to her seperate den. She sat clawing at the floor until her claw marks were visable. Feather sat at the entrance of StarCasts den. "Star..." Feather started. "How badly do you need to know why I took you into the Angel clan?" StarCast looked over flicking her left ear. "Badly." StarCast answered. Feather sighed and sat beside StarCast. "Your parents broke many rules in the element code...the biggest code they broke was having their own pups. Wolves from diffrent clans werent alloud to mix, because one of the wolves in the family would get corrupted in either a good way, or a bad way. Your mother was corrupted badly...and im guessing you know what happennd after that. But shes still out there, looking for you...also, your fathers side of the family was the Eclipse family. The Eclipse family is a long line of shadow wolves, often breaking code. So in fear of you becoming like them...I took you into the Angel clan. I guided you as a pup to make sure you diddnt go evil. So there you go...thats why I took you in." Feather finished finally. StarCast looked over at her book and took a deep breath, remembering the gorey moment when she found out what had happend to her father, brother and sisters, and lastly her mother. "Can I just be alone for a bit? StarCast asked. "Of course." Feather answered, and walked out of the den and into the main part of the cave. Chapter three - Pups tale? The next day StarCast was completely silent until Fiona came to the den. "Star, are you ok?" Fiona asked "Yes im fine..." StarCast answered. "I know when something is wrong Starry." Fiona said playfully. "Its nothing, well theres the cliffs go ahead and train." StarCast said fast when they came to the cliffs. "Your just gonna stay here, its kinda far ya know. Are you just a scaredy cat Star?" Fiona challenged playfully. "No im not! I can go right up and look down the cliff!" StarCast said firmly. "Then go do it." Fiona said. StarCast gulped and slowly walked tword the cliff. She stopped and looked down, seeing the spiky rocks and the bottom. StarCast dashed away from the edge kicking some rocks off it. "There, I did it." StarCast said panting. "Fiona, time for training!" Demon called. "Coming!" Fiona yelled back. "See ya after training Star." "Ok, see ya Fiona!" StarCast yelled to Fiona as she ran to Demon. That night StarCast spent the whole time looking through her book. She suddenly came upon the mysterious page again with unreadable paw writing. She looked at it closely, narrowing her eyes. Then, it happend again. The words shifted to where she could read them. StarCast gasped as she read... *This is the prophecy only one can read. Only one can see. The one that can and will change the land. The code and the wolf clans. To others it shall stay unknown. Because only one has the eyes to see the sacred Glyphon writing. The writing that stays in hiding.* The writing shifted back before StarCast could read the rest. She clawed the ground with fustration. "Glyphon writing?? A prophecy that is unknown to every wolf else?? Gahh, why did it have to shift back!?" StarCast snarled at the book and sighed. "I cant over react over a book...for all I know it could be a pups tale..." StarCast sat and sighed. "But wait a minute...if its a pup tale why would the letters shift?" She asked herself. She looked back at the book then to the ground. Water had started to drip infront of her paw where a mud puddle was forming. StarCast pressed her paw into the mud, and when she took it out her eyes widened. There in the mid puddle was a mark, just like on the cover of the book. She quickly shook the mud off her paw and look at it. It was the exact same mark as on the cover of the book, the star, swirl, and wings. StarCast gasped. "Is this even possible?" She questioned to herself. Suddenly, she had a flash back to before her mother had changed.... "See the little dots across the sky Star?" Caroline asked. (StarCasts mother) "Yeah, what about them?" StarCast answered with her squeaky pup voice. "Those are stars....every one of them represents a cheiftain who once led one of the wolf clans." Caroline said "Whoa...that alot of cheiftains." StarCast said astonished. Caroline chuckled "Yes, it is. To the top left is all the cheiftains from the Angel clan. Top right, Water clan. Middle left, is Wind clan. The middle right, is the Mist clan. Bottom left, Shadow, and lastly, bottom right is Fire." Caroline told StarCast. "Wow." ... StarCast replied. "How are there so many ma? How did they lead the clans? How do the clans exsis..." StarCast nonstop asked questions. "Well arent you just eager to learn my little Star?" Caroline smiled "Yeah, I wanna know everything! Even how to fly!" StarCast said excitedly. "Well, did you know there was once a wolf who could fly without wings?" Caroline asked. "Really!? How!?" StarCast questioned. "Just remember little one, Anything is Possible." Caroline laughed lightly and put her blue tipped wings over StarCast. StarCast then flashed back to reality surprized. "Anything is Possible." .... StarCast repeated as her mother had said. She looked at her paw again then at the book. "Now im starting to understand somethings..." StarCast said. She looked through the book again at the page with the Glyphon writing. "Could I be who is so called the One is this writing..." she asked herself. The words of her mother echoed in her head again and she knew. StarCast yawned realizing she was tired. She walked over to the fur bed and kept her tail on the page of the book with Glyphon writing. She thought as she closed her eyes, This is definitely Not a pups tale. .... Chapter 4 - Star gazing StarCast woke up and yawned big. She got up, carefully pushing aside the book, and looked around. "I wonder if feather is awake yet?" StarCast questioned. She walked out the the main den and looked outside, seeing that it was still night. "It must be the middle of the night." StarCast assumed. She walked outside quietly looking at the sky. Moonlight shined on everything. She had never been outside at night since she was taken into the Angel clan. She realized there were no stars, until the clouds moved. Then shone thosands of stars glittering across the sky. "Just like when I was with ma." StarCast said quietly. "Young one, what are you doing out so late?" A voice snapped. StarCast jumped her eyes widening. It was a jet black Angel clan wolf knight, full in golden armor and armed with a light sword. Wolf knights were the fighters of their clans, usually patrolling the outskirts of the large territories. "Well...what are you doing not guarding the border of the territory. One of the Angel clans packs could be unsafe right now. StarCast snapped back. "Hmm, good point young wolf, but there are guards around the main pack of the Angel clan too. It may be the center of the territory, but it still needs gurarded. The jet black wolf said. "Now tell me, why are you out so late?" "Oh, well, im just...I couldnt sleep ....so I just came outside to...look at the stars." StarCast staggered as she thought of what to say. "Thats fine...and ive forgotten to introduce myself, im Alexander Fang, second in command of the Angel clans wolf knights." The wolf told StarCast. "Whoa, thats a pretty high rank! Also, im StarCast Eclipse, I was taken into the Angel clan as a pup by Feather." "Feather Light? The cheiftain?" Alexander said surprised. "Yeah." StarCast answered. "Well then StarCast of the Eclipse family...its an honor to meet you." Alexander said and bowed his head. "No need for that...and just call me Star." StarCast said. Alexander looked back up. "Then you can just call me Alex." Alexander replied with a smile. "Ok." StarCast lightly laughed and blushed. "I better get going Star, I need to patrol." Alexander finally said. "Stay safe." Alexander trotted off "See you around!" StarCast called back. She sat and looked back at the stars, remembering wich group of stars represented wich clan. "Top left..Angel clan." She started, whispering lightly. "Top right...Water clan, middle right, Mist clan, middle left, Wind clan..." She paused for a moment to remember the last ones. "Bottom right, Fire clan and Bottom left Shadow clan. One bright and big star appeared in the center of them all, and twinkled in StarCasts eyes. Then lastly...the Unknown clan..." She finished. The sun had started to slowly rise and many colors filled the sky as the stars started to disappear. "Star!? Where are you?" Feathers voice called from the den." "Coming aunt Feather!" StarCast called back and walked into the cave. "What were you doing???" Feather asked. "I was....star gazing.....thats all" StarCast answered. "I met someone too." "Who!? What did I tell you about talking to stranger wolves?" Feather questioned. "He is the second in command of the wolf knights aunt Feather...stop flipping out." StarCast replied. "Alexander Fang? Well atleast its good to know he is doing his job." Feather said relived. "Aunt Feather... could I become a wolf knight?" StarCast asked with a hopefull look in her eyes." "No Star thats too dangerous." "Pleaseeeee!?" StarCast begged. "Star I said no and thats final, ok?" Feather snapped. "Fine." StarCast pouted. "Now...Fiona will be here soon, you'd best get ready." Feather told StarCast. "Ok." StarCast replied and started to her little den. StarCast looked through her pile of colorfull flowers and picked out blue and yellow. She neatly put some in her tail and a blue one beside her good ear. "Fiona is here Star!" Feather called. "Coming!" StarCast yelled back and ran out to meet Fiona. They walked off chatting and joking playfully, till they reached the rocky cliffs. Chapter 5 - Hunting The whole time Fiona was training she thought of Alexander Fang. How his golden armor shined in the moonlight, and his sleek jet black fur. ... StarCast snapped back to reality when Fiona called to her. "Star! Lets go, im finished with training for now!" "K!" StarCast called back. They started off back to StarCasts den. "Guess what Feather said?" Fiona said. "What?" StarCast asked. "I get to stay at your den tonight!" Fiona said excitedly. Both the friends squealed excitedly. "Race ya!" StarCast challenged and took off to the den. "No fair you got a head start!" Fiona called after StarCast as she ran. "I win!" StarCast bragged when she reached the den. "Cheater!" Fiona smirked. "Lets go to my den." StarCast said. They ran inside to StarCasts den giggleing. "What that?" Fiona asked as she looked at StarCasts book. StarCast slapped her tail into Fionas face so she couldnt see the book and hid it. "Hey what the heck?" Fiona pushed StarCasts tail out of her face. "Sorry." StarCast apologized giggleing. "Well guess what?" Fiona asked. "What?" StarCast replied. "This!" Fiona answered and slapped her tail into StarCasts face. StarCast pushed Fionas tail out of her face and they started laughing. "Star! You and Fiona come get something to eat!" Feather called. "Coming!" StarCast called back. They both ran out into the main den where Feather was waiting. "I call the deer!" Fiona said. "Deer? We get the bigger prey like bears!" StarCast told Fiona. "Well excuse me, im not living with the cheiftain!" Fiona responded. "That reminds me!" Said Feather. "Star, ive decited to let you start training. I know ive waited too long to let you train, so, youre going to learn hunting!" "Really!? YES!" StarCast howled with excitement. "But, you wont be able to go with Fiona on her flight lessons." Fiona explained. "Awh..." StarCast said disappointed. "We can just have more sleepovers then!" Fiona said. "Agreed!" StarCast responded. "Your gonna start your lessons tommorow, so dont stay up too late you two." Feather told StarCast and Fiona. "Dont worry, we wont!" After they were dont eating, they went back into StarCasts den. "I forgot to tell you...last night I met this wolf..." StarCast started. "OH! Whats he like? Does he have blue eyes? What about his pelt??" Fiona interrupted StarCast with her questions. "Let me finish will ya! Also, how did you know it was a guy?" StarCast asked. "Lucky guess?" Fiona said. "Anyway...he is the second in command of the Wolf knights. He had the brightest armor, the sleekest black pelt, white paws and red eyes..." StarCast explained. "Ohhh sound like you like him! Whats his name!?" Fiona asked. "Nooo no no I dont like him, and his name is Alexander Fang." StarCast answered. StarCast started to drift into thought about Alexander, then snapped back to reality. "Well, maybe I do like him a Little." "Lets go tell Feather!" Fiona said and turned to run out of StarCasts den. StarCast quickly bit onto Fionas tail and dragged her back. "Gahh, whats the big deal!?" Fiona yelped. "I dont want anyone to know yet!" StarCast snapped and let go of Fionas tail. "Why?" Fiona asked. "Because, I dont want rumors spreading around the top pack of the Angel clan." StarCast answered. "Ohh" Fiona responded. "Plus, I doubt ill meet him again." StarCast said. "Well ya never know!" Fiona told StarCast. "Well, lets play some games while we can!" StarCast said. "What should we play though?" Fiona asked. "How about..... tug a war?" StarCast suggested. "Nah thats a pups game!" Fiona said. "Then lets play another game of tail whack!" StarCast said and whacked her tail into Fionas face. Fiona bit StarCasts tail and StarCast yanked her tail away, then Fiona slapped StarCast with her tail. They both laughed and played late into the night. "Im tired." Fiona yawned. "Same." StarCast yawned too. "Let me get you something to sleep on real quick." StarCast walked out tSSSo the main den, dragged a bear pelt to her den, and put it beside the wall. "There." "Thanks!" Fiona saidC jumping onto the bear pelt and laying down. "No prob." StarCast answered as she went to her own bed in the corner of the den. "Night Fiona." "Night Star." Fiona said back and they went to sleep. Chapter 6 - The lessons start "Star, wake up! Its time for your training! Fiona already had to go for hers!" Feather shouted from outside StarCasts den. StarCast got up with a jolt. "Coming!" She replied. She quickly chose out white and pink flowers as accecories and ran out the den. "Quickly now, we musnt be late!" Feather said. "Follow." Feather ran outside the cave den and StarCast ran up fast behind. Feather led StarCast on and on until the ground started to look more like grass, and the soft clouds she was use to seemed to rise above their heads. StarCast had forgotten what this green was, and the enviorment around her. She only had traces of memory of this of when she was a pup. When they slowed to a halt there was a group of wolves. StarCast pawed at the strange green material. "What is this stuff?" StarCast asked." "Its grass" Feather chuckled. "This is a forest, its about time I took you down here!" StarCast looked around, she felt like a helpless pup again looking at how the forest towered above her, then a black and green wolf with no wings approached them. "Is this my new appreantice?" The wolf questioned." "Yes, meet StarCast Eclipse." Feather answered. He looked at StarCast, glanced at Feather as if giving her some signal, and set his eyes back on StarCast. "Jake." The black and green wolf said. "Your Jake?" StarCast asked. "Indeed." Jake answered. StarCast had herd that name before. She just knew it. Where ever she herd that name, she would have to find out some time. "I best be going now, ive got a meeting with the Wolf knights soon." Feather told them. "Alright, as do we need to start training." Jake responded. Feather nodded and looked at StarCast. "You be carefull Star, and be good." Feather told StarCast. "Ok, I will!" StarCast answered. Then Feather walked off back tword the mountains that climbed into the clouds. "Well then, time for you to meet the other wolves." Jake said. Jake signaled with his tail to follow and StarCast obeyed. "So...you...dont have wings?" StarCast asked noticing she might not be the only wingless Angel wolf. "No. I see you dont either." Jake replied. StarCast thoguht for a minute. So she wasnt the only wingless Angel wolf. What if he was a hybrid too? She wouldnt feel so left out. "Are you part Shadow wolf by any chance?.." StarCast questioned, her eyes brightening. "Yes." Jake answered. So it was true! StarCast thoguht excitedly, trying to to burst out with happiness out loud. "Alright, so how about you meet the hunting crew?" "Okay jake." StarCast replied as calm as she could. A pink and white Angel wolf approached her. "So, your the new one huh?" The pink and white she-wolf said in a cold tone. StarCast made a look of discomfort hearing the words as they hit her like a rock. Jake gave the pink and white wolf a furious glance. "What have I said about your tone to other wolves, Tina." Jake snapped. "Especially this wolf, she is next in line as the Cheiftain!" Tina stepped back, her ears going back like she was afraid. "I...um....diddnt mean to say it like that...." Tina stuttered. "Then say it how you ment to." Jake ordered her. She hesitated. "So you are the new wolf? Its nice to meet you." Tina turned and said to StarCast. StarCast had a surprised look on her face. Would Jake defend her like this always? She could sure get use to it! "You too, Tina." StarCast reliped. Tina stalked off muttering too herself under her breath. "Star, if you have trouble with anyone like that again, tell me. I would take care of it." Jake told StarCast "Okay..." StarCast answered trying not to smile. A wolf was going to stand up for her, other than her best friend Fiona! She thought no one else would ever do such a kind thing. "Lets go meet the other wolves now shall we?" Jake asked. "Yeah..." StarCast replied cheerfully. They walked over to the group of chatting hunter wolves. A hot pink wolf with sparkling wings walked up to StarCast tilting her head. "Oh no...not this again..." StarCast thought. "Hi there, you new? My name is Ally Sparklewing, but they just call me Spark." The wolf said kindly. StarCast was even more surprised at what the wolf said. She never knew anyone else could be like Fiona or Feather. Yet now she has found two other wolves that were. "Its ok, dont be shy!" StarCast shook her head and realized she had been lost in thought. "Right, my name is StarCast Eclipse, but im usually called Star." She replied. "Wow, so your the wolf that lives with the cheiftain who some wolves gossip about? Your nothing like they said!" Spark with surprise, dipping her head. "No need to do that! Im not royalty." StarCast said amused. "You are! You have the blood of a cheiftain! How could you say that?" Spark asked. "Well..." StarCast started. "I wouldnt say im a pure blood cheiftain...." she paused for a moment lost in thought again. "What do you..." Spark was interrupted by a loud howl. "It is time for training to begin!" A wolf had announced. "Well, tell me later ok?" Spark whispered. StarCast nodded as a wolf gave everyone a partner. Capter 7 - Wondering StarCast ran up to Jake as they had finished their lessons. "Do you think you can get home on your own, StarCast?" Jake asked. "Yeah, I think I can manage." StarCast answered. "Alright then, be carefull out there." Jake warned. "I will!" StarCast said. Jake started off in a diffrent direction disappearing in the green forest. StarCast notices Spark as she was heading home. "Hey Spark." She greeted her. "Hey Star, where Jake?" Spark questioned. "He went home. Im going to find my way home on my own." Star replied. "Sure you can find your way by yourself? It is your first time being out here....thats what you told me atleast." Spark asked in an unsure tone. "Of course I can!" StarCast reassured her. "Alright then....see you next time Star!" Spark said cheerfully. "See ya!" Star said in the same way. She watched as Spark walked off into the woods and disappeared. She looked around cautiously, then thought for a minute. "I....I dont remember the way back....." StarCast thoguht frightented. "How will I get home..." She suddenly herd a noise from behind a bush. StarCast whirled around fretfully, as a small green creature emerged from where it was hiding. "Well, who would you be?" The green creature asked. StarCasts eyes widened in surprise. It had talked! "Im.....uh, StarCast Eclipse. ..." StarCast answered. "What are you exactly?" "Hmm, rude. How do you not know what I am!? My name is Trent. Im a goblin." The green creature explained. "A....goblin? Ive never herd of those before. Its nice to meet you, Trent." StarCast replied. "So youve never herd of a goblin? Interesting, but I havent exactly met a wolf, so I wouldnt expect you to know what I am." Trent said. (Will be finished later c:) Chaper 8 - Meeting up again Chapter 9 - Worried wolves